creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xandy
Who is he? Xandy was a high school student named Kevin Lin before registered as a Creepypasta. His creator is TheMask101. Follow his story about him getting threaten, disappearing from the incident, and becoming a killer. History: Before Xandy, Kevin was jealous after Scarlet (his crush) got a new boyfriend named Rocky. Rocky was a new transfer student who recently moved into his school and already wins her heart in one day. In the morning, Kevin tried to confess how he feels towards her and made Rocky jealous after he talked to her, he was knocked into the bus wall. Rocky triggered him to have a flashback of getting bullied, where Kevin's personality later changed, fought back (Rocky was later in a coma), and ran away into the forest. Three days after Kevin's disappearance, Scarlet and Jack followed Kevin's trail into the forest and found a mysterious man in a black hoodie with glowing blue eyes. Kevin identified himself and explained to them what happened: "A white entity told me everything about why I've changed and why I've become much stronger than I was before." In the end, Kevin tried to tell them to run away. They ran away and Kevin's eyes turned red. Why he was named Xandy. Xandy was identified as a Two-Personality Psychopath/Killer. His name is actually a separate word: X and Y. X is Kevin's kindness if Xandy's eyes both glow blue, he is now a pacifist. On the other hand, Y is Kevin's despair, if Xandy's eyes both glow red, he is now a killer. If both eyes turned blue and red that means he's himself. Appearance: Xandy wears a black hoodie, blue jeans, and black Nike shoes. Before registered as a Creepypasta he once had black hair and brown eyes, always believing they're darkish grey. Xandy actually has two forms: When he takes off his hoodie, he becomes his human form (eyes stop glowing). However. when wearing his hoodie, his entire body becomes a shadow, his shadow form, (eyes start glowing). Voice: Kevin's voice sounds completely normal. X's voice sounds like Theta from Red vs Blue. Y's voice sounds less demonic. Likes & Dislikes Facts: * Xandy's weapon of choice is a hammer * Always loses in an argument * Has met Slenderman many times before * In 2018 he is 15 years old * Born on November (Scorpio) * He is not gay so don't even think about making a fanfic (Yes I'm watching you) * His eyes once turned purple * He doesn't work with either Slendy or Zalgo * Unable to be mine controlled or possessed (Noone knows why and how, not even himself) * Theme Song Q&A: Q1: What happened to his parents and how they die? A: They were murdered by Slender man because Xandy refused to become his proxy. Q2: What makes him a killer? A: Xandy is a creepypasta who wants to kill only those who hated him, bullying him, abusing him, and hurting his feelings. The world can be a cruel place sometimes. Q3: Does Xandy have any friends? A: From the start, no he doesn't. Someone changed his life saying the world (Including God) truthfully hated him, and everybody was actually pretending. Q4: Why does Xandy hate Jeff the killer? A: Xandy never hated Jeff. Long story short, Xandy was researching all the creepypasta until he came across a wiki about Jeff, X said his creepy appearance haunts him. Another fact: Not only he kills someone he hates, but he also kills something he fears. Q5: Kevin's eyes glow purple, what does it mean? A: It actually means his anger. Q6: Is Xandy real? A: Personally as the creator of this wiki, I AM in fact Xandy. However, that doesn't mean I am a creepypasta. Me, Scarlet, Jack, and the setting the story takes place are real, the only thing that's not real is Rocky and the whole split personality thing. I created this creepypasta because I want to show people how I feel after getting bullied a lot in games or real life. Plus I love creating fictional stories about myself, from superheroes to crazy adventures. Q7: What happened to Scarlet and Jack afterward? A: Jack and Scarlet's status is alive. Q8: Does he like girls? A: He has a bad relationship with everybody. Q9: What are Xandy's weakness(es)? A: Xandy can't die in his shadow form, so to kill him you need to take his hood off and then try to stab or shoot him. His second weakness is that Slenderman can control his personality to either calm down or turn against his allies. Q10: Who is the white entity, and why was he in Xandy's story? A: The white entity is the Artist. The Artist is another version of Kevin Lin. Not a Creepypasta or a superhero. He claims to be the narrator of all of his stories, combining them into one big universe called the Kevinverse (A universe where Kevin is the protagonist of one story). He saved Kevin because he predicted that Rocky was about to kill him, he accidentally turned his life into a Creepypasta story. xandy 1.jpg|Xandy (Full Appearance) xandy 5.jpg|X (With Hood) xandy 6.jpg|Y (With Hood) xandy 2.jpg|Xandy (Without Hood) xandy 3.jpg|X (Without Hood) xandy 4.jpg|Y (Without Hood) xandy 7.jpg|Berserk Mode (Angry Personality) Category:Male Category:Killer Category:Everyone